Miss Epitaph
by LittleMiss2035
Summary: The night breathed with existence... As the day slept the night away... A/N: Rated M for harsh language and gore. Please read and review thanks


Disclaimer: X-men does not belong to me nor ever will, along with its characters and such.

A/N: Thought it would be fun to create my own x men character so I decided to use my noodle and do the noodle dance …and…come up with a story for you readers. I hope it is adequate to your tastes.

Sincerely, Little Miss

P.S. Rated M for Language and Gore

**Chapter One:**

September 16, 1995

Bright, colorful crayons laid upon the wooden floor, scattered. The night breathed with existence as Frances scribbled upon the white printing paper that lay jostled around her legs. She adjusted her 101 Dalmatians blanket around her young shoulders, making her look like a wizard or a human igloo. Yes, the night certainly was alive and at peace. Looking up she watched the cartoony images move across the glowing TV screen.

"There are some people who believe in ghosts and there's some people who don't. If you're the believe n' ghosts kind, then this story is about one-And if you're not the believe n' ghost kind… Well just for fun this one is about one anyway.."

_Click_

Immediately Frances scrunched up her eyes to the point where they were almost shut. Too bright!

"…Frances?"

Frances turned her head towards the voice squinting her eyes as she tried her best to get used to the light around her. There her mother stood ,blurry eyed , face looking exhausted and her long black curls drooped and messy upon her head.

"Frances," she croaked, rubbing away crusties from the corner of her eyes, "You're supposed to be in bed! It's 1:29 am!"

In return Frances also looked at her mother blurry eyed.

"I'm not tired!" She said quickly.

"Well…it's 1:29, seriously you need to go to bed! It's waaaay to late and you have school tomorrow,"

Frances hugged her knees to her chest, a strand of messy pale platinum blonde hair lay in front of her face and quickly she swatted it away.

"But..But I'm not tired," She persisted again.

Hearing this her mother sighed, walking up to her daughter.

" Ok here's the deal," She said, crouching down beside Frances, "Go get snuggled up in your bed and I'll bring you something to help you sleep ok?"

Frances looked at a bright yellow crayon as it lay upon the ground, now exposed to the light.

"ok…" She said, standing up slowly as to not trip on her large blanket.

And with no further complaints she dragged her blanket behind her like a robe as she headed towards her room.

Watching little Frances leave the living room , her mother bent down on her knees and picked up the crayons and scattered paper upon the floor, setting them inside Frances arts and crafts plastic bin. She sighed rubbing her eyes again as she dropped the last crayon into the bin. This had been the fifth time her little Frances had snuck out of bed and stayed up waay past her bedtime. _'Perhaps'_ she thought, _'Frances might be having some sleeping troubles,'_

It was not uncommon . Many children developed minor sleeping issues around the age of 5 and older. So she wasn't too worried….She heard from many other moms at Frances school complain about their child waking up in the middle of the night and sneaking off to watch TV or to play with toys . _'She'll grow out of it at some point…but to be safe -I'll keep an eye on her,' _

Standing up she walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk into Frances small Winnie The Pooh cup and then placed it in the microwave. As the hum of the microwave echoed throughout the kitchen she pulled out some saltine crackers from the food closet ,then some butter from the fridge and soon after a plate. Setting them on counter she spread the butter upon three crackers and just as the microwave beeped she switched the milk with the crackers.

Just as the smell of melting butter wafted throughout the kitchen she stopped the microwave and headed towards Frances bedroom. Arriving at the door she saw Frances sitting upright looking at her.

"Alright," she sighed again, "I want you to eat, drink and then go to bed alright?"

"K,"

"Great," she smiled, "I'll just sit here and wait till your finished ok? We can even share a little conversations if you'd like,"

"I like conversations," Frances said, stuffing a cracker into her mouth and soon after gulping down some milk.

"So missy," Her mother said with a twinkle in her green eyes, "why all of sudden are you a night owl?"

"I don't know," Frances said, shoving another cracker into her mouth.

"You don't? Well-"

"I just can't fall asleep!" she giggled.

"Can't fall asleep huh? Well, listen I can't keep making you buttered crackers and milk every night," her mother said, fidgeting with one of Frances stuffed animals.

"Why?" She asked, taking a sip of milk.

"Because…I get exhausted and I want to get some sleep," Her mother replied

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" Her mother laughed, "I get sleepy just as every normal person does at night,"

"Not me!" Frances declared.

"Oh yes you do!" Her mother laughed again, "everyone does,"

"I-I don't get sleepy!" Frances smiled , shaking her head quickly as she stuffed her last cracker into her mouth.

"Well this better make you sleepy or else you'll be exhausted tomorrow. Your teacher has already made complaints to me that you sleep constantly during class-believe me you need to sleep" Her mother chuckled, "Now, one last gulp and then you need to go to bed ok,"

"Ok…" Frances said reluctantly, handing her mother the paper plate and glass of milk.

Standing up her mother bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now I want you to get some sleep!" Her mother urged, as she walked out the room, leaving the door half way open. After she dumped the paper plate into the trash can and set the cup into the dishwasher she began to walk back to her own bedroom when,

"You want to watch Snow White mom!"

"Frances go to bed!" she laughed, "Now goodnight!"

Shutting the door to her room she climbed into her queen sized bed and snuggled up to her large pillow wrapping her arms around it.

"Pleease let this be the last time…" she moaned, hiding her face within her pillow.

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, please don't forget to submit a review thanks!


End file.
